mabinogifandomcom_ko-20200214-history
미디어위키:Gadget-popups-strings-ko.js
////////////////////////////////////////////////// // Translatable strings ////////////////////////////////////////////////// // // See instructions at // http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation_popups/Translation popupStrings = { ///////////////////////////////////// // summary data, searching etc. ///////////////////////////////////// 'article': '문서', 'category': '분류', 'categories': 'categories', 'image': '그림', 'images': 'images', 'stub': '토막글', 'section stub': '부분 토막글', 'Empty page': '빈 문서', 'kB': 'kB', 'bytes': '바이트', 'day': '일', 'days': '일', 'hour': '시간', 'hours': '시간', 'minute': '분', 'minutes': '분', 'second': '초', 'seconds': '초', 'week': '주', 'weeks': '주', 'search': '검색', 'SearchHint': '영어 위키백과에서 %s를 포함한 문서 검색', 'web': '웹', 'global': 'global', 'globalSearchHint': '여러 언어판 위키백과에서 %s 검색', 'googleSearchHint': '구글에서 %s 검색', 'more...': 'more...', ///////////////////////////////////// // article-related actions and info // (some actions also apply to user pages) ///////////////////////////////////// 'actions': 'actions', ///// view articles and view talk 'popupsMenu': '팝업', 'disable previews': '미리보기 해제', 'togglePreviewsHint': 'Toggle preview generation in popups on this page', 'toggle previews': 'toggle previews', 'reset': '초기화', 'disable': '팝업 해제', 'disablePopupsHint': '이 문서에서 팝업 해제. 다시 나오게 하려면 새로고침하면 됨.', 'purgePopupsHint': '팝업 초기화. 팝업에 사용된 캐시도 함께 지웁니다.', 'PopupsHint': '팝업 초기화. 팝업에 사용된 캐시도 함께 지웁니다.', 'spacebar': 'space', 'view': '보기', 'view article': '문서 보기', 'viewHint': '%s로 이동', 'talk': '토론', 'talk page': '토론 문서', 'this revision': 'this revision', 'revision %s of %s': 'revision %s of %s', 'Revision %s of %s': 'Revision %s of %s', 'the revision prior to revision %s of %s': 'the revision prior to revision %s of %s', 'Toggle image size': '클릭하면 크기 변경', 'del': 'del', ///// delete, protect, move 'delete': '삭제', 'deleteHint': '%s 문서를 삭제', 'undeleteShort': '취소', 'UndeleteHint': '%s의 삭제 기록 보기', 'protect': '보호', 'protectHint': '%s 문서의 편집 권한을 변경', 'unprotectShort': '보호해제', 'unprotectHint': '%s 문서의 편집 권한을 모두로 변경', 'move': '이동', 'move page': '문서 이동', 'MovepageHint': '%s의 제목을 변경', 'edit': '편집', ///// edit articles and talk 'edit article': '문서 편집', 'editHint': '%s의 내용을 변경', 'edit talk': '토론 편집', 'new': '새주제', 'new topic': '새 주제', 'newSectionHint': '%s 문서에서 새 주제 편집', 'null edit': '빈 편집', 'nullEditHint': '%s 문서를 아무 편집도 하지 않고 저장', 'hist': '史', ///// history, diffs, editors, related 'history': '역사', 'historyHint': '%s의 변경 내역', 'last': '최종', 'lastEdit': '최종 편집', 'show last edit': '가장 마지막 편집 보기', 'Show the last edit': 'Show the effects of the most recent change', 'lastContrib': '최종기여', 'last set of edits': 'latest edits', 'lastContribHint': '가장 마지막 편집자의 연속된 기여 묶어 보기', 'cur': 'cur', 'diffCur': 'diffCur', 'Show changes since revision %s': '%s판부터의 차이 보기', '%s old': '%s 전', // as in 4 weeks old 'oldEdit': 'oldEdit', 'purge': 'purge', 'purgeHint': 'Demand a fresh copy of %s', 'raw': 'source', 'rawHint': 'Download the source of %s', 'render': 'simple', 'renderHint': 'Show a plain HTML version of %s', 'Show the edit made to get revision': 'Show the edit made to get revision', 'sinceMe': '내이후', 'changes since mine': 'diff my edit', 'sinceMeHint': '내 마지막 편집부터 현재까지의 차이 보기', 'Couldn\'t find an edit by %s\nin the last %s edits to\n%s': 'Couldn\'t find an edit by %s\nin the last %s edits to\n%s', 'eds': 'eds', 'editors': 'editors', 'editorListHint': '%s 문서를 편집한 사용자 목록', 'related': 'related', 'relatedChanges': 'RC', 'related changes': '가리키는 글', 'RecentchangeslinkedHint': '%s를 가리키는 문서들의 최근 바뀜', 'editOld': 'editOld', ///// edit old version, or revert 'rv': 'rv', 'revert': '되돌리기', 'revertHint': '%s로 되돌리기', 'undo': '취소', 'undoHint': '이 편집을 취소', 'defaultpopupRedlinkSummary': 'NavPop으로 없는 문서 %s로 연결된 바로가기 제거', 'defaultpopupFixDabsSummary': 'Disambiguate %s to %s using popups', 'defaultpopupFixRedirsSummary': 'NavPop으로 %s에서 %s로 넘겨주기 정리', 'defaultpopupExtendedRevertSummary': 'Revert to revision dated %s by %s, oldid %s using popups', 'defaultpopupRevertToPreviousSummary': 'Revert to the revision prior to revision %s using popups', 'defaultpopupRevertSummary': 'NavPop으로 %s판으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertToPreviousSummary': 'Revert to the revision prior to revision $1 dated $2 by $3 using popups', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertSummary': 'NavPop으로 $3이 편집한 $1판($2)으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupRmDabLinkSummary': 'Remove link to dab page %s using popups', 'Redirects': '넘겨주기:', // as in Redirects to ... ' to ': '', // as in Redirects to ... 'Bypass redirect': '이중 넘겨주기 수정', 'Fix this redirect': '이 넘겨주기 정비', 'disambig': 'disambig', ///// add or remove dab etc. 'disambigHint': 'Disambiguate this link to %s', 'Click to disambiguate this link to:': 'Click to disambiguate this link to:', 'remove this link': '이 바로가기 제거', 'remove all links to this page from this article': '문서에서 이 바로가기 모두 제거', 'remove all links to this disambig page from this article': '문서에서 이 동음이의 바로가기 모두 제거', 'mainlink': 'mainlink', ///// links, watch, unwatch 'wikiLink': 'wikiLink', 'wikiLinks': 'wikiLinks', 'links here': 'links here', 'whatLinksHere': 'whatLinksHere', 'what links here': 'what links here', 'WhatlinkshereHint': '%s를 가리키는 문서 목록', 'unwatchShort': '해제', 'watchThingy': '주시', // called watchThingy because {}.watch is a function 'watchHint': '%s 문서를 내 주시문서 목록에 추가', 'unwatchHint': '%s 문서를 내 주시문서 목록에서 제거', 'Only found one editor: %s made %s edits': '편집자가 한 명 뿐입니다. %s씨가 %s번 편집했습니다.', '%s seems to be the last editor to the page %s': '%s seems to be the last editor to the page %s', 'rss': 'rss', ///////////////////////////////////// // diff previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Diff truncated for performance reasons': 'Diff truncated for performance reasons', 'Old revision': '이전 판', 'New revision': '새 판', 'Something went wrong :-(': 'Something went wrong :-(', 'Empty revision, maybe non-existent': 'Empty revision, maybe non-existent', 'Unknown date': '알 수 없는 날짜', ///////////////////////////////////// // other special previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Empty category': '빈 분류', 'Category members (%s shown)': 'Category members (%s shown)', 'No image links found': 'No image links found', 'File links': 'File links', 'not commons': '위키미디어 공용에는 이 이름의 파일이 없습니다.', 'commons only': '이 파일은 위키미디어 공용에 있습니다.', 'No image found': 'No image found', 'commons dupe': '같은 파일이 위키미디어 공용에 있는 것 같습니다.', 'commons conflict': '위키미디어 공용과 파일이 충돌합니다. 같은 이름의 다른 파일이 공용에 있습니다.', ///////////////////////////////////// // user-related actions and info ///////////////////////////////////// 'user': '사용자', ///// user page, talk, email, space 'user page': '사용자 문서', 'user talk': '사용자토론', 'edit user talk': '사용자토론 편집', 'leave comment': '메시지 남기기', 'email': '이메일', 'email user': '이메일 보내기', 'EmailuserHint': '%s에게 이메일 보내기', 'space': 'space', // short form for userSpace link 'PrefixindexHint': 'Show pages in the userspace of %s', 'count': '통계', ///// contributions, tree, log 'edit counter': '편집 내역', 'katelinkHint': '%s의 기여 통계 보기', 'contribs': '기여', 'contributions': '사용자 기여', 'ContributionsHint': '%s의 사용자 기여 보기', 'tree': '트리', 'contribsTreeHint': '%s의 기여를 이름공간과 문서에 따라 보기', 'log': '로그', 'user log': '사용자 로그', 'userLogHint': '%s에 관련된 로그 보기', 'arin': 'ARIN', ///// ARIN lookup, block user or IP 'Look up %s in ARIN whois database': '%s를 ARIN whois 데이터베이스로 검색', 'unblockShort': '해제', 'block': '차단', 'block user': '사용자를 차단', 'IpblocklistHint': '%s의 차단을 해제', 'BlockipHint': '%s의 편집 권한을 박탈', 'block log': '차단 로그', 'blockLogHint': '%s의 차단 로그 보기', 'protectLogHint': '%s의 보호 로그 보기', 'pageLogHint': '%s의 문서 로그 보기', 'deleteLogHint': '%s의 삭제 로그 보기', 'Invalid %s %s': '옵션 %s를 실행할 수 없습니다. %s', ///////////////////////////////////// // Autoediting ///////////////////////////////////// 'Enter a non-empty edit summary or press cancel to abort': '편집 요약을 입력하거나 취소를 눌러 중지하십시오.', 'Failed to get revision information, please edit manually.\n\n': '판 정보 입수 실패. 수동으로 편집해 주십시오. \n\n', 'The %s button has been automatically clicked. Please wait for the next page to load.': '%s 버튼이 자동으로 클릭되었습니다. 다음 페이지가 로딩될 때까지 기다려 주십시오.', 'Could not find button %s. Please check the settings in your javascript file.': '%s 버튼을 찾지 못했습니다. 자바스크립트 파일의 설정을 확인해 주세요.', ///////////////////////////////////// // Popups setup ///////////////////////////////////// 'Open full-size image': 'Open full-size image', 'zxy': 'zxy' }; //